eeliafandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Order of Pantheon Knights
The Holy Order of Pantheon Knights is a fraternal brotherhood of monkish knights who have sworn their oath to the Pantheon Order and serve as the “strong arm” of the gods. The credo of the Order is Piety, Strength and Honor. These vows serve as a reminder to the knights that their first priority is and has always been to the gods and to their vows sworn to them. Different knights augment their core vows for a variety of reasons but there are five core vows that all Knights take. - To follow the edicts and teachings of the gods in all matters and to honor them above all else. - To swear off all earthly possessions and to live a life of piety and poverty. - To strive for perfection and harmony in body, mind and spirit. - To be the shining example of morality, piety, judgment and character. - To protect the sanctity, security and function of the Holy Pantheon Order. History: The Knightly Order was established approximately fourteen hundred years ago during the decline and subsequent fall of the great Ori Empire. During this time, the Temples of the Pantheon Order were falling prey to looters and vandals and the priesthood could no longer rely on the Legion to protect them and enforce the rule of law. During this time the Order began to move their relics and scrolls to the Greyson Monastery on the Pebbles. As these dark ages continued the Monastery also began to receive refugee priests who fled their temples for the safety and seclusion of the Monastery. It did not take long for the rumors to spread that the riches of the Temple were located within the walls of the Monastery and the place started seeing looters on the doorsteps of their most sacred ground. In response many of the monks took up arms, a previously unheard of action, to defend their lives and the very continuation and preservation of their religion. It soon became clear to the leaders of the priesthood that these combatants would be necessary for some time and one hundred of those volunteers were officially knighted and sworn into full time combat service for the Temple. After the rise of the monarchy the Temple would retain the Order of Knights to continue to defend the Monastery and the Temple against any and all threats, the tradition continues to this day. Common Duties: The duties of the Pantheon Knights have at times been broad and at other restrictive depending on the political climate of the Empire and while they do tend to change and adapt to the situation at hand the common duties of the Order are to protect the various Temples and Priests through-out the Empire, to guard and police the Order of Magi, to support the Legion when necessary and to serve as the shining example of piety and chivalry to the people of Eelia and beyond. Life as a Pantheon Knight: The Pantheon Knights are very strict, exacting and demanding in their selection process for prospective Knights. Requirements for consideration are that the candidate must be male between the ages of fifteen and eighteen, belong to the monkhood and display exceptional discipline, character and a strong work ethic as well as being physically fit, intelligent and of course, willing to join the order. Once a candidate has been selected they enter a period of training. Training is a taxing period that involves physical, mental and spiritual training and testing. Many candidates never make it through this step to knighthood, but those that do will earn the right to enter the College of Squires. During their time in the College squires will continue to be schooled and tested in body, mind and spirit but they will also shoulder the responsibility of keeping the Knights of the Order well equipped, well trained and see to their every need so that they may continue their service. One’s time in this College is not limited, in fact many of those who make it to the level of Squire will remain there, however those who show that they are truly worthy will be selected by a Knight and will then achieve the rank of Knight Apprentice. It is here that they will receive one-on-one tutelage from a Knight in the ways of the Order, ride with him on missions and earn his title of Knight of the Order. It is not required that a Knight ever take on an apprentice but they may only have one apprentice at a time and is responsible for that man for the rest of his life, for if a Knight is ever stripped of his title so too will his Knight Master, a Knight’s recommendation of appointment is no small matter. Once a full Knight of the Order a man can expect to work both alone or in groups performing a myriad of tasks, the most common of which would include escorting high ranking priests and priestesses on their rounds, providing guard to the Monastery and various Temples in the Empire, accompanying mission trips outside of the Empire and seeing to the general security of the Temple. In recent years the most vital duty of the Pantheon Knights has been fulfilled by a specialized group of Knights known as the Paladins. The Paladins are charged with the upkeep and security of the Magi Temple Magi as well as hunting down Apostate Mages. It is also not uncommon to find high ranking Knights serving as advisors to various heads of state, though this is usually a very temporary posting. Category:Pantheon Knights Category:Pantheon Category:Knights Category:Paladin Category:Templar